User blog:Dukedarkflame/Why Types Don't Matter (a parody of Blake Xi's Why Types don't matter
Alright, so... a while ago, one of the moderators (or admins, or wizards, or whatever they like to be called) made a ranting post about why the Typing of a unit does not matter (If you'd like a refresher/haven't seen the blog post before) . As you can probably see by the rather... direct language of good 'ol Blake-senpai, he was pretty blunt about the subject (which is a good thing, encase you didn't know). Now, following his blog post, the whole "MY UNIT ISN'T ANIMA OH GOD PLEASE KILL ME AND BURN THIS GAME WTF THIS UNIT SUCKS" movement seemed to die down, but now I've been seeing a lot more similar comments popping up on various unit pages/disscussions, so I figured it was time for another rant, and since I have way too much free time, I figured I'd do it myself! So, lets begin. AHEM So. Where to begin... I guess lets just start with what a type is (even though I'm pretty sure that EVERYONE WHO PLAYS BRAVE FRONTIER knows what a type is, but I just want an excuse to waste more time). For this purpose, we'll use my favourite unit and waifu forever: Haile. See the little red circle right here? -----------------------------------------------------------> That's your unit's type. It has a few very, VERY, minor effects. The type of your unit affects the growth % of their base stats (for example: Oracle *raises* the growth % of the "REC" stat, and *lowers* the growth % of the "DEF" stat). Why does this matter? In short, it doesn't. Here's why: In the end, the typing of a unit MAKES SO SMALL A DIFFERENCE TO A UNITS STATS. Here's the math: At max level, 7* Haile (before she is given Imp'd stats; we'll get to that later) with the "Lord" type will have the following stats (with no spheres adding stats) : HP: 6,774 ATK: 2,650 DEF: 2,381 REC: 2,336 A max level 7* Haile with the "Oracle" type will have the following stats: HP: 6,774 ATK: 2,650 DEF: 2,262 REC: 2,693 See the difference? Astronomical, isn't it? Compared to a Lord type Haile, an Oracle type Haile will have 99 less DEF and *357* more REC. That's right. You loose a WHOPPING 99 DEFENSE, and gain A MEASLY 357 REC! I MEAN, COME ON! In terms of stats, you are gaining 258 digits into one collum, at the cost of 99 from a different one! That's game-changing, right there. All sarcasm aside.. it really doesn't f*****g matter at all. The change is SO MINISCULE that it makes no obviously discernable difference. Here's a few pictures to compare, see if you can spot the difference... : See anything odd? Wait a minute... THAT ORACLE HAILE HAS MORE HP, DEF, REC, *AND* ATK THAN THE BREAKER HAILE ON ITS RIGHT! *AND* IT HAS THE SAME OR MORE OF EVERYTHING EXCEPT ATK WHEN COMPARED TO THE HAILE IN THE BOTTOM RIGHT! HACKS! Uh... nope. Encase you've been living under a rock (or, I guess... tablet?) for the past few months, you'd know that *ELGIFS* are a thing in Global. They do this absolutely magical thing called "give your unit an extra Extra Skill." And you know what this dimension-warping technology that is SO HARD TO GET (seriously, you have to do a whole 3-floor dungeon with a chance to drop one and you can do this dungeon WHENEVER YOU WANT FOR SOME ENERGY! THREE FLOORS. THREE. Extremely P2P, amirite?) can do? Raise the stats of your units. Omfg. And you know what else? There's a thing called "Imping" a unit! Its magic stuff, lemme tell you. See the littler orange numbers on the picture to the right? Those are (*jazz hands*) Imp'd stats. When you fuse an "Imp" unit to a different unit, it increases the stats! MIND BLOWING, AM I RIGHT!? All sarcasm aside... look. Typing has no notable change to a unit anymore (and it wasn't even that important to begin with). You can just as easily get an Anima 7* Haile over 20k HP as you can with a 7* Oracle Haile. TYPING MAKES NO DIFFERENCE ANYMORE. So before you complain about what typing of unit you got, take a long, hard look at that unit, and ask yourself: "Why do I care so much about a 99-DEF difference?" Don't be that guy who throws away an Allanon he spent 30 gems to Summon simply becuse it was an Oracle, or that guy who throws away a 6* Nyami he's spent 100 gems to get simply because it was a Guardian. Those units are just as effective with 1000 less HP than they were with +1000 HP. TL;DR because I hate logic: If you think Unit Type matters anymore, you are an idiot. Good day. Thanks for reading. Sincerely, Some Idiot Who Was Mistakenly Given a Keyboard Category:Blog posts